Changes
by Windeen
Summary: Based off of Fairy Tail's chapter: 416. Spoiler warning. This is a series of one-shots not a chaptered story. There are only 4 one-shots planned so far. Chap-1) Doranbolt, Wendy, Carla & Lucy. Chap-2) Gray, Juvia & Lamia Scale. Chap-3) Erza, Jellal & Crime Sorcière. And Chap-4) Levy, Pantherlily & Gajeel. M to be safe. [Pairings: Dorendy, NaLu (Implied), Gruvia, Jerza, GaLe].
1. The Lost Ones

**Posted: On= 1-26-15 | At= 2:30 am (****CST; GMT - 06:00)****  
>Edited: On= 1-27-15 | At= 12:15 pm (<strong>**CST; GMT - 06:00)**

* * *

><p><strong>Story Stats:<strong>

**Story Name:** Changes  
><strong>Story Overall Rating: <strong>M**  
>Based Off Of Manga Chapter:<strong> 416.

...

**Chapter Stats:**

**Number Of Words In This Chapter: **4,874  
>(Without the Disclaimer (located at the bottom of every chapter) &amp; the author's note. And 5.939 WITH.)<br>**Rating For This Chapter:** T

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

This will be about some of what interested me in the most recent chapter of Fairy Tail (416). The focus will be on the characters that interested me the most, while reading it.  
>It will have spoilers for that chapter. The conversation between Doranbolt &amp; Makarov, is <span><em><strong>almost<strong>_ completely, word for word: what was in the , word for word: what was in the chapter.  
>I will not write about everyone who was focused on in the chapter.<br>The main ones that interested me, were: Gray & Juvia, Doranbolt, Wendy, & Lucy, Juvia, Doranbolt, Wendy, & Lucy.  
>Others that interested me, were: Pantherlily, Levy and Gajeel, Erza &amp; Jellal, ErikCobra, Angel, & Merudy.

I'm not sure If I'll post more than one chapter.  
>It'll depend on the reviews I get. And if I do post more than one, I'm not sure how long each one will be.<br>Currently, I have 2.5 chapters (one-shots) typed up.

_**Finally, please note this:**_  
>In this chapter, when Doranbolt asks Makarov if he is serious, the only response he got was a:<br>_**"Well, whichever way... It's over now."**_  
>This leads me to wonder: Which was the truth?<p>

Was he a member of Fairy Tail/ Or, is Makarov telling a story of some kind, for some unknown reason?  
>If he was a member of Fairy Tail, and If Makarov told him that much. Then, why not just clarify it completely?<br>_I would **LOVE** to hear your thoughts on this._  
>I also look forward to your reviews!<br>I encourage good sized, constructive review... If you have the time.  
>Each chapter will start off with, or, at some point; include the words from the scenes in chapter 416 - that had inspired the one-shots.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plug For My Other FanFics:<strong>_  
>If you like the pairing of: DoranboltMest Gryder x Wendy Marvel, then, please consider having a look at my other oneshot (based off of chapter 378) and the chaptered fic that is connected to that one-shot. Oneshot (based off of chapter 378) and the chaptered fic that is connected to that (based off of chapter 378) and the chaptered fic that is connected to that one-shot.  
>And lastly, also, if you happen to like Princess Tutu, or are looking for something interesting to read, I have a chaptered fic ongoing for that, as well. My readers seem to really be enjoying it.<br>Even the ones who don't know the series but chose to read it anyway!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warnings:<strong>_

Some swearing. And...  
>I'm a Wendy x DoranboltMest Gryder** _Shipper!_**

So, don't flame me, on that.  
>I strongly believe that he was a young teenager at the start, when he was introduced. There is no evidence that shows him as being an adult when he was first brought into the story.<br>That being said. There is evidence that he was likely a teenager, likely Natsu's age or, possibly, even Natsu's age or, possibly, even younger.

My POV on their relationship is this: If they were close in age when they met. Then they had feelings for each other. Then, those feelings likely wouldn't die, just because he aged and she did not.  
>If they were of an age when those feelings started, then I can accept a relationship between them after the time skip.<br>And, there_** is** _evidence that he was likely, fairly close to her age at the start. While there is none that hints at him being much older than Natsu.

* * *

><p><strong>What I planned, for this:<strong>

_All will be one-shots_

**Chapter Titles #1: The Lost Ones  
><strong>**Focus Characters:  
><strong>Doranbolt/Mest Gryder, Wendy Marvel, Lucy & Blue Pegasus

**Chapter Titles #2: Love, Pain, Comfort & Family  
><strong>**Focus Characters:  
><strong>Gray, Juvia & Lamia Scale

**Chapter Titles #3: Traumatic Freedom  
><strong>**Focus Characters:  
><strong>Erza, Jellal & Crime Sorcière

**Chapter Titles #4: Emotion Surge  
><strong>**Focus Characters:  
><strong>Gajeel, Levy & Pantherlily

_**(Conclusion)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapter:: #1 - The Lost Ones**_

_**.**_

Doranbolt walked up to the small old man. His back was to the tall young man.

"Phew... I've done what you asked, erased all the memories of all that knew about _ 'That'_."

"..."

_**'Well,'**_

He thought to himself, looking down at the man, his hands going into his pockets as he frowned at the man's small back and mostly bald head.

**_'It's not like I really expected a response anyway.'_**

He looked down and sighed heavily, then he continued.

"I know, I know..."

He scratched the back of his head with his right hand, as he glanced at his own feet.

_**'A promise, is a promise...'**_

"... I said I'll erase my own, next... But, I sure don't like messing with my own memories..."

"It's fine, you're a capable man,"

"...?"

_**'Well, at least he finally answered...'**_

"You don't have to..."

Makarov said, as he finally turned to look at the bewildered young man.

"Now, let's relieve you of your 'Duties'.

Doranbolt arched an eyebrow while the old man pointed two fingers at him..

"Huh...?"

And there was a blast of light, some smoke. A small amount of pain in his right shoulder. Doranbolt blinked at the old man, then slowly, he looked at his right shoulder. The sleeve had been burned away in a spot by the top of his shoulder and-Doranbolt blinked at the old man, then slowly, he looked at his right shoulder. The sleeve had been burned away in a spot by the top of his shoulder and-by the top of his shoulder and-

_**'WHOA! Wh... What the hell happened?! The Fairy Tail Emblem's on my...'Wh... What the hell happened?! The Fairy Tail Emblem's on my...'**_

The insignia for Fairy Tail had appeared in dark blue on his upper right shoulder. He stared at it in mute shock. Unable to fully comprehend what was happening.

"You always were a member of Fairy Tail..."

He heard a buzzing in his ears, he felt light headed, the old man's words were faint sounding, even though he was right in front of him. Doranbolt turned his head slowly.

Fixing his incredulous green gaze on the master as he continued speaking.

"... But, you erased your own memories, to make it easier to sneak into the council."

_**'HUH...?!'**_

"I told you, you were that kind of guy... A guy that would sacrifice himself to protect the guild."

"Wa... Wait a minute here. What THE HELL!?"_HELL_!?"

Makarov sighed and ran his hand over his head as the young man went on.

"... _ME_, a part of Fairy Tail!? Erased my own memories to get in the Council!? Then... What about Tenroujima!? There's no way, that something so ridiculous like that'd be true!"

Makarov silently eyed the taller man, annoyance shining in his old eyes and ringing clearly in his voice, when he finally chose to respond...

"That's why I told you not to erase your own memories... Urgh, you're such a pain!"Urgh, you're such a pain!"

"Are... Are you Serious!?"

"..."

"Seriously serious!?"

"..."

"Well?'

"Hmm... Well, whichever way... It's over now."

**_'Whichever... Way...? Whichever way!? Which-the-fuck-ever way!? What the hell, old man!? What's that supposed to mean!?'_**

"Over?"

He was surprised that, THAT was what he found himself asking!

"The brats have chosen their own paths and will move forward. It's the end of an Era already.  
>Fairy Tail, will now disband."<p>

"... What?"

With that, Master Makarov turned on his heel, and walked away from the confused young man. He didn't know what to believe.

_**'Hey! Wait up you old codger! ... What the hell!?'**_

He tried to go after the old man, but, he suddenly felt overwhelmingly tired, and he collapsed to his knees right there. He was unconscious before his face hit the ground.

_**'Old Bastard! You... Do this to me... And then... You're just going to leave me? I have nowhere to go. No one to go to... I'm completely alone and isolated now... This is a horrible thing to do to someone!'**_

* * *

><p>Hours later, he woke up, surrounded by pink.<p>

**_'Pink?'_**

He sat up and blinked at the young girl in the chair by the bed.

She was asleep, clutching his right hand. Her chin rested on her chest. Not far away, Lucy Heartfillia lay on the floor, in a pink sleeping bag, clutching a stuffed Bear to her chest."

She was asleep as well.

He looked out the window, to his left and saw that it was nighttime, now.

At the foot of the bed, the white Exceed was curled up by his feet, sleeping. He tried to pull his hand from Wendy's, but she stirred and he froze. Finding himself blinking into large brown eyes.

"Hello, Doranbolt-San."

She said softly, as she smiled and threw herself into his arms. Hugging him tight. He stayed perfectly still. Not really sure what to do.

"Where am I?"

"We're at Lucy's."

They both looked at Charla, the white Exceed.. She stood up, after stretching and walked over.

She eyed the man, then looked at Wendy.

"If you're going to talk, do it outside. Remember how hard it was to calm Lucy down when we found her after Natsu & Happy left."

She said with a frown. They both nodded, and the man got up carefully, so he didn't wake the blonde girl up. Now that he looked at her, he saw how stressed her face seemed.

He and Wendy made their way to the door and left. Charla stayed to watch over Lucy.

* * *

><p>Once outside, the 2 looked at each other, then away. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking down the street slowly. His head was down, as he thought. She followed him, watching his back.<p>

"So, Natsu left?"

He asked softly, trying to figure out why the young fire dragon slayer would leave.  
>Wendy, still behind him, nodded... But then she realized, that he was ahead of her, and not looking, so, she spoke up.<p>

"Yes, he left Lucy a note about going away on a training trip of some kind. Charla and I were going to her place, to see if she would be joining another guild until ours got back together... But..."

The young Sky Dragon Slayer trailed off. Doranbolt glanced back at her, and saw her walking slowly, her hands folded in front of her with her head down.

"But...?"

He prompted softly then looked ahead once more as she sighed deeply, Then she then looked ahead once more as she sighed deeply, Then she continued.  
>Her voice was now soft, and very sad, as she spoke.<p>

"Before we got to Lucy's apartment, we found her in the middle of the walkway, about half a mile from her apartment. She was on her knees, sobbing brokenly and didn't even recognize the 2 of us at first..."

"Any idea when... Or if, he'll come back?"

He asked her softly.

"No... His note did say he'd be gone about a year, but... He will likely be back a little after or a little before then."note did say he'd be gone about a year, but... He will likely be back a little after or a little before then."

His only response to that; was a:

"Hmm..."

After that, silence descended upon the pair once more, as they continued to walk down the path at a slow pace.  
>All was silent, that is, until-<p>

"Kayya!"

He stopped in mid step, turning to look at her, and blinked in surprise. Then he chuckled and walked over to her, as he removed his hands from his pockets to help her up.

She was laying on her stomach, obviously having tripped. Frowning up at his amused expression, she pouted a little, puffing out her cheeks and looking at his extended hand.

"That's mean! Don't laugh!"

She mumbled, accepting his hand, and letting him pull her to her feet.

"Sorry. You just look cute when you fall down."

He said as he looked at her. She puffed her cheeks out, frowning up at him as she brushed her skirt off, from the fall. Then, a few moments later, she had stopped frowning and sighed. Then she returned the smile.

"At least I made you laugh."

She said quietly, as she noticed that he still held her hand. It took him a moment, but finally, he looked to where her eyes were focused on and saw that he was still touching her. He blushed, and let go, shoving his hand back into his pocket.  
>She giggled, not having seen him blush like that in a while. He looked a lot younger, when he blushed like that.<br>They started walking again, in silence once more, both blushing a bit. Both feeling awkward.

"What happened to your hair...? It was short a little wh-"

"Oh! ... Cancer helped me."

"Ah..."

He had actually thought she was really cute with it short like that. She'd looked a bit older... He'd almost been able to forget that she hadn't aged. While he had.  
>As they walked, she kept stopping, looking up at him. He seemed taller than he was before. He must have done some growing while they were all sleeping on the island, all of that time. Her neck hurt if she looked up at him for any length of time.<p>

She wondered how old he was now. She hadn't even known his age before they parted on the island. Suddenly, she bit her bottom lip. She looked down at her feet. Realizing that she didn't know a lot about him.

Doranbolt chanced a look down at her and smiled. She was so tiny. She was very sweet and innocent. And... She was so beautiful... She was way, way out of his league. He looked up at the sky and sighed.

Hearing the sigh, she looked up at him again and frowned when her neck hurt again. That's when she realized that they were now walking by the river.

She saw the short wall that was there to keep people from falling in.  
>Sometimes, when she was with Lucy, she would walk along the edge with her.<br>She didn't usually fall in. Though... By all rights, she should have, given how clumsy she was.

He was lost in his thoughts, once again, when he heard a soft noise behind him. He turned and gasped, a little startled. Wendy beamed a smile meant to reassure him. She was now only a little bit shorter than he was.

"What are you doing up there? You'll fall!"

She giggled behind her hand and folded them behind her, as she started walking along the top of the wall. He came closer, looking worried. His arms ready to grab her if she fell.

"I actually don't usually fall when I'm up here. For some reason..."

She said very softly. He frowned but stayed close to her, silence filling the air once more.

"How old are you, Doranbolt-San?"

He glanced sideways at her.

"I just turned 21."

She looked at him, her brown eyes huge.

"Then, your only 2 years older than I should be?"

He nodded frowning at the shock in her voice.

"Why?"

She blushed and bit her lip in response.

"I just assumed that you were so much older..."

"How old?"

She fidgeted a bit, not looking at him.

"Around 20, when we met."

His eyebrows shot up in shock. He stayed silent, though, thinking.  
>Did he really know what his real age was? His age... Could he trust the memories that he had?<br>Could he... Suddenly he clenched his teeth. His hands fisted at his sides, as a look of pain and insecurity flashed across his face. Who was he? Was his friendship with Lahar and Eve real?Lahar and Eve real?

Was his time, training with Eve in the Rune Knights even a real memory? Was he... Did he have a family somewhere, after all...?  
>What if... What if what Makarov said was true!? He couldn't trust his own memories!<br>He felt so lost! So alone... He was-  
>Wendy looked at him, when he didn't say anything.<p>

"Doranbolt-San?"

He blinked up at her and she realized he looked really upset. She clapped her hands in front of her and bowed slightly.

"I'm sorry if I upset you! I wasn't trying to be mean when I said that you didn't look young enough to be 2 your older!"

"No, it wasn't- Wendy! Look out!"

She had started wobbling, and then she fell backward. The little; bowed apology, having thrown her off balance.  
>She cried out and they reached for each other. At the last second he missed her hand. He then cursed, teleporting just below her, above the water, then teleporting them safely to what was left of the Magnolia Park<p>

They found themselves sitting on a bench, Wendy was being crushed in a tight embrace. He was shaking and gasping for air as he buried his face in her hair.

With a start, she realized that he was crying.

"Mest... Why are you crying?"Mest... Why are you crying?"Mest... Why are you crying?"Mest... Why are you crying?"Mest... Why are you crying?"

She asked softly as she rubbed his back gently, both of her arms were around him as he shook. Then, he finally looked up at her, cupping her face with both of his hands.

"Please, **_PLEASE!_** Please, Wendy... _Please_, be careful. Take care of yourself."

She blinked at him, then nodded. Her hand gently coming up to trace the scar on his face.

"I'm sorry, if I scared you Dor-"

"Call me Mest..."

She nodded, slowly, her eyes locked on his.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, Mest."

He smiled a weak smile at her, still gazing into her wide innocent eyes. She began to get confused when he still held her face and gazed at her.

"Mest... Are you alri-!'Mest... Are you alri-!'Mest... Are you alri-!'Mest... Are you alri-!'Mest... Are you alri-!'

She gasped as he suddenly captured her lips with his own.  
>The kiss was her first. And it was sweet. But, also, it felt desprate. It was short. When he had pulled back from her. She blushed.<p>

But, then his face suddenly looked serious, and he released her.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't hav-"

"Don't apologize!"

"But... I shouldn't have done that, Wendy."

He sighed as he rested his arms on his knees, folded his hands between his spread, jean-clad knees, and hung his head, as he leaned forward.

"Why?"

She asked quietly. Looking at him sadly. Feeling hurt.

"Why... What?"

"Why did you kiss me if you shouldn't have...? Why shouldn't you?"

"Because I'm now 21 and your 12."

She shook her head.

"I'm 19, Mest."

He looked her up and down.

"Someone needs to tell your body that, then."

He muttered with a deep sigh and he leaned back on the bench. Looking up at the stars, as she pouted at him.

"..."

"..."

The night air was cool. The sounds of nature were subtle, but here. The minutes stretched on. Then, finally... He chose to answer her other questions: why did he kiss her & why shouldn't he...  
>He glanced at her from the corner of his green eyes.<p>

"The reason I kissed you, Wendy... Is..."

She looked at him hopefully, he closed his eyes, clenched his fists.

"It's because I care for you a great deal..."

She beamed a smile, then pulled her knees up on the bench. Hugging them, as she rested her chin on them and watched him.

"- and,"

He said, going on, without looking at her.

"Aside from the PHYSICAL age difference... I shouldn't have kissed you, Wendy... Because, I don't even know who I really am..."

She blinked at him, completely confused. She then reached out to him and took his hand. She was surprised when she realized how tightly he had been clenching his fist. She then asked gently: Why he didn't know?  
>He looked away from her, gazing at the ground and his feet. He then sighed and told her what Master Makarov had said.<p>

"I... I don't know if I really did do it, or, if he just wants me to think that I did... As punishment... A kind of payback for what I did to the guild..."

She was shaking her head.

"Master Makarov, he wouldn't..."

They both fell into silence. Could she honestly say that the master wouldn't do something like that? That he wouldn't?  
>Yes, she thought that she could. However... Mest seemed so lost right now. And, she wasn't sure what to believe, herself. After all, she never thought that the Master would have disbanded the guild. Yet, he had done just that.<br>Mest was lost in thought, so, when he realized that she had moved closer, and was leaning against him. He frowned a bit.

"Your a member of Fairy Tail."

She said softly, after a few more minutes of silence. He just grunted in response.  
>Then the silence stretched onward.<p>

"..."

"M-Mest... I can..."

He looked at her.

"I can try and heal you."

She said. Pulling away to look up at him.

"-Perhaps I can undo you're memory spell?"

He looked at her, wondering... Maybe... But, no, they shouldn't.

"Wendy, I don't want you to waste your magic on-"

"Oh, be quiet."

She said with affection in her voice as she moved so that she was sitting on his lap, feeling like she needed to be close to him, to do this. He blushed and tried to look away from her  
>But, she gently rested her forehead against his, and laid both her hands on the sides of his head. One at each of his temples. He watched her a moment, then sighed softly. Letting himself relax, he closed his eyes.<p>

_**'What will happen, if this works...?'**_

* * *

><p>They were now walking back to Lucy's apartment. They held hands as they walked. The night was quiet, and a bit of a chill was in the air. The spell hadn't helped. But, she had had a good idea.<p>

Suddenly she squeezed his hand. Stopping to crouch on the ground as she started to cry softly.

"W-Wendy?"

He moved to her side, kneeling beside her. She hugged him, crying into his chest. The impact of the sudden hug, causing him to fall backward.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Mest! ... That... That I wasn't any help!"

He just hugged her, rubbing her back as he kissed her hair.

"It's not your fault, Wendy. You had a great idea!"

He said honestly.

"It wasn't so great... It didn't work, I-"

She started crying again as she pulled back, rubbing at her eyes.

"Mest... I'm sor-"Mest... I'm sor-"

She blinked, he was holding both of her hands by the wrists, his lips were on her's once more. He started moving his own against hers as he released one of her wrists and wrapped that arm around her waist. Pulling her closer as she whimpered softly.

They continued kissing like that, as he held her close, The kiss slowly deepening as she whimpered. When he finally broke the kiss, he looked down at her, she was a little dazed.

"Mest-"

"I'm sorry, Wendy."

She heard him whisper, then, all went dark.

* * *

><p>The next morning, When Wendy woke up, she found herself in Lucy's bed. Alone. Except for Charla, who was sleeping in the chair that Wendy bad been in the night before.<br>Doranbolt was nowhere to be seen. She heard Lucy in the kitchen making breakfast though.  
>She slipped out of the bed and padded into the kitchen.<p>

"Lucy... How long was I asleep?"

She asked her blonde friend. Lucy turned to look at her, thinking.

"If you slept all the way through, then... Most of the night."

Wendy frowned slightly.

"What's up?"

Wendy bit her lip, looking uncomfortable. She didn't know what to do now.

"Do you know where Doranbolt-San went?"

Lucy suddenly looked serious and nodded. She walked over to the kitchen table and came back with a note, it had Wendy's name on it.

She thanked Lucy and went to read it.

**_~"Wendy,_**

**_ What you had, was a really good idea. Even if you don't fully believe it._**  
><strong><em>I know of someone who might be able to help me regain my memories.<em>**  
><strong><em>So, I've gone to see him. When I come back. I'll have an answer, one way or another.<br>_****_An answer, _****_about who I am, and where I belong._**  
><strong><em> Grow up a bit, and, maybe, I'll be able to return your feelings... Openly.<em>**  
><strong><em> As I wish I could do now.<em>**

**_ Thinking Of You,_**  
><strong><em> Mest Gryder"~<em>**

When she was through reading the note, She clutched it to her chest as tears ran down her cheeks, silently.  
>He'd given up on her! He'd left her there...<p>

Lucy came looking for her, a few minutes later. And found the girl crying. When Lucy asked her what was wrong, she told Lucy everything that he'd told her. She'd even told her about the kiss.

When she was done... She was hugging Lucy's waist, crying into her stomach. For a few moments, the blonde was very quiet. And then, she gently pushed Wendy away, making her look into her eyes as she knelt to be at eye level with her friend...

"He didn't want to leave you. If anything, Wendy, that was a confession of love, to you."

Wendy sniffled and looked at Lucy in confusion.

"He'll definitely come back. Probably in a year or so."

At that, Wendy's eyes widened. She re-read the letter and bit her lip. Did she dare hope that it was meant as a confession?

"What should I do Lucy?"

"I'm going to see if Blue Pegasus will accept me. Do you want to come with me?"

Still Sniffling. Wendy was silent. Finally, Lucy got up to her feet.

She rested her hand on her younger friend's head. Wendy glanced up at her through her bangs and wet eyelashes.

"He's gonna come back. He's basically confessed. The ball is in your court, sweetie. He's doing what he can, to find out what he can. Just like Natsu is training to be stronger. Just like Gray and the others are on their own journeys, for their own reasons...

You need to work on growing up, and getting stronger. You're 13 now. I heard from Charla, that you had a birthday recently! You'll be 14 by the time he comes back. Possibly 15. You can train and get considerably stronger. You can do a lot of growing up, Growing... In many ways, in that amount of time."

She said and kissed Wendy's forehead before she walked off.

"Your breakfast will get cold!"

She called behind her, Wendy smiled and folded the letter. She followed After Lucy to go eat.

* * *

><p>Afterward, when she spoke to Charla about what she should do. Her Exceed friend told her that she agreed with Lucy's advice.<p>

"D... Do you see any visions of when he comes back?"

She asked Charla softly. Charla frowned and then just shook her head, taking a sip of her tea. If she saw anything, she wasn't going to tell Wendy...

* * *

><p>Several days later, Lucy, Wendy &amp; Charla walked into the Blue Pegasus guild, and requested to join. They also requested that they were allowed to maintain their Fairy Tail insignia. Master Bob agreed, as long as they only showed the BP guild insignia when on jobs from the guild. They agreed and Lucy got her insignia on her left hand. She started wearing a fingerless glove on her right hand, to hide her Fairy Tail mark.<p>

Wendy took her's, on her left hand as well, switching to wearing long sleevs to hide her FT insignia, which was on her right upper arm. And, as for Charla, she chose not to join.  
>Her Fairy Tail insignia was on her back, and there weren't a whole lot of places for her to place another one. Her body was small, after all. On top of that, she had no intention of removing her Fairy tail mark.<br>Just like the girls. If she did, it would be like they were giving up! And none of them were the types to give up.  
>Master Bob was fairly agreeable, after all.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Year &amp; 10 Months Later.<strong>_

A cloaked man arrived in the town where the Blue Pegasus guild was based. He'd gone to Magnolia, looking for them. And Bisca and Alzak, who had remained in the town, directed him to look with the Blue Pegasus.  
>He walked into the hall and froze when he saw Eve Tearm... An old teammate from when they were both in the council as Rune Knights. What made him freeze though, wasn't Eve, but, Wendy... Who was talking to Eve.<p>

She had just started to laugh at something he had said.  
>The man was amazed at how beautiful and grown up she loooked now. She would be almost 15 now, he realized with a start...<br>Her hair was shorter, rather bouncy, it was currently pinned up in a high pony tail on her head.  
>She was taller and curvier than she had been before. Her face didn't look so childish, either.<p>

"Wendy..."

He doubted that he had been heard. He was across the room, by the door still, and the room between them was full of so many people doing various things and talking loudly... Her dragon hearing couldn't have picked up his whisper of her name. Could it?

Still, she stopped what she was doing, and looked up at his general direction.  
>She seemed to be sniffing the air. Finally, she excused herself from the conversation.<br>And, getting out of her seat, she headed over towards him. Slowly.

She swasn't looking directly at him.  
>So, she still didn't know where he was. She walked, loooking each way. Left &amp; Right.<br>Looking all around her, still sniffing the air, until...

Her eyes light up, and she looked directly at him. She closed her eyes and sniffed again, before her eyes flew open and she started towards him. That's when. That's when he knew for sure. When she had spotted him, finally.

A bright smile light up her face and he saw her fangs flash from the smile.  
>She then ran, throwing herself into his arms happily.<br>He let out a short laugh. She was so much bigger! And then he wrapped his arms around her tightly.

The force of her tackle causing him to lose balance a little bit. But, he had managed to turned it into a spin as his hood fell off of his dark head of hair. Then, he fell backwards. He laughed, despite falling.  
>When they landed, she was kissing him, cupping his face in her both of hands. Without a second thought, he was kissing her back.<p>

The kiss was deep. His tongue invading her mouth as he tightened his arms around her waist, causing her to whimper softly as she tried to respond properly to the deep kiss. Finally, he slid one of his hands up, gently resting that hand against the back of her head, as he gently applied pressure to get her head tilted ever so slightly so that he could deepen the passionate kiss even more.

The entire guild was now watching as they finally broke the kiss. She was on top of him, straddeling his hips, her knees on either side of him, as they both gasped for air. Their faces flushed and her's glowing as she rested her hands against his chest to push herself off of him.

"Welcome back Mest!"

She said finally, as she smiled down at him happily.

"I'm back, I missed you, Wens..."

He said softly as he gazed up at her.

"- Anyway, it was worth the time & the missing you... I finally remembered who I am..."

He reached up, his hand gently cupping the left side of her face as he finished what he was saying. Nothing but love and reliefe at being back, shining in his beautiful sea-foam green eyes.

"- It's a bit selfish of me to ask, after being gone."

At that, he looked away from her, looking upset with himself. His hand on her cheek, was trembling slightly.  
>She knew that he was upset with himself. Upset at having left her the way he had, that day.<br>Still, she watched him, patiently and quietly, as he finally seemed to get the courage to finish what he was going to ask. His green eyes sliding back to look up at her, as he spoke again.

"Wendy... Will you go on a date with me tonight?"

She grinned as she got up off of him, opened her mouth to respond, but Lucy came forward. Looking annoyed.

"You've been gone so long, and that's what you ask her!?"

She sounded incredulas! Wendy giggled, and Mest leaned up on his elbows, as Hibiki came over and helped the man to his feet.

"It's ok, Lucy."

She said and then looked up at the former councilman.

"Yup! I'll go with you!"

She chirped happily to him. He smiled, looking relieaved. Then his face seemed to turn a little red, as he rubbed the back of his head, glancing at his feet. Feeling embarressed. He had planned on saying this, but not in front of everyone. However, now... Thanks to Lucy, he had to.

"Wens...?"

"Huh?"

He glanced back to her face, then, he reached out and gently wrapped his arm around her thin waist, as he looked down into her brown , he was kissing her once more as he held her waist against his.

"I love you."

He said softly, as he broke the kiss. She blushed brightly and gently caressed the scarred side of his handsome face.

"I love you too, Mest..."

She said, kissing him again as the Blue Pegasus guild cheered for thestarted cheering...

**_._**

**_Fin~_**

**_._**

**_Please look forward to _Gray & Juvia's one-shot:  
><strong>**Chapter #2 -****Love, Pain, Comfort & Family**

**_._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>_

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans who love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

_**~*~Windeen~*~**_

_**~*~Windy~*~**_


	2. Love, Pain, Comfort & Family

**Posted: **On= 2-1-15 At= 8:00 am **(CST; GMT - 06:00)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Stats<strong>**:**

**Characters Focused On: **Gray & Juvia

**Characters Also Appearing: **Natsu Dragneel, Happy, Lyon Vastia, Sherry & Chelia Blendy, Yuuka, Jura & Ooba Babasaama.

**Number Of Words In This Chapter: **Around 8,814 words...

(That's without the Disclaimer (located at the bottom of every chapter) & the author's note. And (around) 9,118 words WITH them.)

**Rating For This Chapter: **M

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN****:**

If you like this chapter, I would really like to know what you think, please. I had planned to post it sooner than this, but something happened and the whole thing got messed up.

So, I had to re-type it all over again.

I hope I'm managing to keep the characters somewhat in character.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Warnings<strong>**:**

**Some **Swearing.

**Implied**Adult Situations - With **Lime(s).**

Gray & Juvia: romantically involved.

(If you have a problem with that, then please don't read, or if you DO read it (hopefully you have an open mind!) And you still don't like it, then please don't complain about it to me).

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Chapter:#2 - Love, Pain, Comfort & Family**

**.**

Bright sunlight shone through the open balcony doors.

A soft breeze gently blew the curtains of those open doors.

The happy sound of bird-song was floating on the breeze along with the scent of fragrant, blooming flowers. All of it helped in creating a relaxing atmosphere.

The beams of the bright sun fell across the face of the sleeping Juvia Lockser.

Causing her to wake up slowly. She was lying on her left side. She found herself feeling completely relaxed as she smiled and stretched.

She was so comfortable that she almost felt numb. However, when she stretched she felt a stiffness in her thighs. The muscles felt tense and strained, as if she'd run for miles.

There was also a sharp pain in her center, not far from the sore thigh muscles.  
>She had to think a minute: Was it time for her cycle? No, not for a few more weeks yet... But that's usually the only time she hurt down there... She shifted to test if she felt the pain again... YUP! She had just enough time to register the pain, whimper... And then, the pain had eased.<p>

After a few minutes of waiting to see if that peculiar pain would come back, she sighed and shifted, intending to roll onto her back.

She froze in the middle of the roll though. Her eyes darted down. There, under her arm, lying across her lower chest... Just below her breasts (which were covered by the bed-covers), was an arm.

It was a heavy arm. It was UNDER her arm and definitely belonged to a man.

Her dark blue eyes widened, and then she closed them.

Trying to will herself to calm down.

She took a few calming breaths, then opened her eyes once more.

The arm was still possessively draped over her.

Also, this room was unfamiliar to her.

'**Where is Juvia?'**

She thought, a spike of worry running through her system.

Slowly, she looked around the room, but, seeing nothing to answer her question, she finally gave in. Very carefully, she started to finish her roll from her side to her back. Once on her back, the arm around her, tightened.

She bit her bottom lip nervously. And then glanced to her right.

Her eyes widened a little in surprise. And her body relaxed immediately. She felt an intense feeling of love overwhelm her as she looked at the man beside her.

She would know that head of black hair anywhere.

The face of the young man was buried in his pillow, he was laying on his stomach with his right arm draped possessively over her.

Unable to move, she just stared at him silently. She didn't know how long she looked. But, soon her memories of the day, and the night, before, came rushing back to her. Causing her face to heat up into a deep blush. First it was only flashes of memory.

They had gone to a bar together. Gray's choice. She stayed with him because she worried about his condition. She drank too, though, not as much.

She helped him back to his room at the inn that he was staying at. He'd kissed her then.

The girl's face turned redder as she lay in bed remembering it, now. She could remember his touch, his lips... She remembered being embarrassed when he knelt between her legs and started pleasuring her with his hands, and then his...

She covered her face with her hands and sighed... She remembered fisting her hands in his dark hair as he...

Screaming in agonizing pleasure as he held her hips in place. Watching her, as he continued what he was doing until she was completely spent. She remembered her magic getting away from her. It started to rain over the bed because of that first orgasm. Then, he had put his hips between her thighs as he kissed her hungrily. Then, he'd apologized for her pain and he broke her innocence with one powerful thrust of his hips into hers.

He had held her, then. As the pain overwhelmed her and she cried, digging her nails into his shoulders and back as her thighs quivered slightly from the pain of her lost innocence.

He whispered softly to her that she would be ok soon, as he held her.

But then when she encouraged him to move... She only remembered the feel of his hips thrusting into hers over and over again. His hands gripped her hips in a bruising hold. She remembered reaching that blissful ecstasy once more and then... He did, as well. She remembered feeling like she was in heaven. She felt complete with him inside of her. And when he met his own release, she'd felt even more so.

Then, he'd collapsed on top of her. They were both sweaty and panting. Both wet from her rain cloud that was dissipating as she fell asleep. Somehow, during the night, he must have pulled out of her. She felt the absence of him inside, so strongly. She never knew that she had felt so empty, until she'd experienced being joined with him in such a way.

She gently shifted and rolled onto her right side. She reached out, and gently brushed some bangs back from his face. She blushed as she thought back. Trying to remember why they'd gone drinking in the first place. She had never been that into alcohol. That was not her MO at all.

Why had he been so upset that she feared leaving him alone? When she finally remembered, she found herself crying again. Softly as she snuggled against him.

"My poor Gray..."

She whispered sadly as she snuggled close to him. Finally falling back to sleep as her mind once more re-played the events of the day before.

* * *

><p><em><strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>_

_The snow fell softly over head. The silence was so loud, that one might believe that they would go insane if they had to listen to it for any length of time. _

_The land was a sea of white. _

_Anyone looking, would have trouble seeing the grave marker. _

_However. They would see the dark haired young man that sat before it. Gray was sitting in front of his parent's graves._

**Grave Marker: **

_*Silver & Mika*_

_*Fullbuster*_

"_..."_

"_Umm... Gray-Sama?"_

_Her voice was soft and sad. Very uncertain sounding. He knew that voice very well. _

_The young man turned his dark head, glancing over his shoulder._

_The Bluenette behind him was looking at him, but she quickly looked at her feet when his eyes landed on her. Her gloved-hands were being wrung in front of her, he saw her bite her bottom lip. Tears filling her pretty dark blue eyes._

'_**She's taking her obsession with me to a whole new level...'**_

"_Juvia! You followed me here!?"  
><em>

"_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"_

_He arched an eyebrow. Seeing, now, that her face was tear stained. And, she started to cry fresh tears as she apologized in a shaky voice. She'd probably been crying for a while. _

_He waited quietly, watching her curiously. She'd never reacted this way before. Usually by now, he'd be trying to peel her off of him._

"_There's s-something... Juvia wan-wanted to... To tell yh-you, so badly!"_

_**...*Sniff!*... **_

"_... Juvia... Was th-the one... That__**...*Sniff!*... **__Took down... The Ne-Necromancer that__**...*Sniff!*...**__Was controlling your f-father!.__**...*Sniff!*..*Sniff!*...**__-"_

"_Juvia... You did?"_

_The girl squeezed her eyes shut and nodded, crying harder now, her hands going up to rub at her eyes._

"Juvia

_**...*Sniff!*... **__J-Juvia... No longer has th-the right__**...*Sob!*... **__T-to love G-Gray-Sama...-"_

_**...*Sniff!*... **_

"_... Juvia was the one tha__**-... *Sob!*-"**_

_***Hicc!***_

"_-T-tha... That... K-killed you're father..."_

"_..."_

_***Sniff!***_

"_..."_

_***Sigh~... Hicc!... Sniff!***_

"_..."_

_She heard the soft sound of snow crunching under-foot. She looked up, watching as he silently walked over to her. Her knees wobbled beneath her. She wasn't sure she could live if he didn't punish her. She only hoped that he wouldn't kill her._

'_**I love you Gray-Sama... Please, hit me, do whatever you wish... As much as you wish it...! **_

_**I'm just so... SO very sorry!'**_

_When he got to her, the girl had her eyes closed. She was biting her lip so hard that she tasted blood._

_***Hicc!... Sigh~...***_

_Gray grabbed the front of her fur trimmed coat. She sobbed harder. Not from fear of what he'd do to her. But... From the pain of having caused him such a great pain._

"_You..."_

_His voice was thick was pain and sadness. She could feel his hand shaking with anger. _

_Then he had pressed his face into her chest... Her eyes snapped open, she looked down at the boy in frozen shock._

"_Thank you...!"_

_Juvia couldn't believe what she was hearing, or seeing... As she stared down at him in confusion with tear stained cheeks and red-rimmed, waterlogged eyes. _

_Then she realized that he hadn't been shaking in anger. He'd been shaking with another emotion. Though, she wasn't sure if it was sadness or something else._

"_Sorry... I'm sorry...!"_

"G-Gray-Sama...?"

'_**Why...? Why is HE apologizing to **__**me**__**!? Oh! My poor Gray-Sama! What have I don-'**_

"_Sorry..."_

_The two fell to their knees, just like that. Both crying as they held each other in the snow. She wished that She could help him. If she could have, she would have taken his place!_

"_Urghh... GHH... Your Warm... J-Juvia..."_

_She just nodded, holding him as she cried into his hair. She didn't know what else to do._

"_I'm so sorry, Gray-Sama...!"_

_She cried harder._

* * *

><p><em>Hours later, the two were sitting together. Looking at the grave. Juvia was afraid to speak. His eyes seemed too dark. Almost dead. She wasn't even sure if she should have been here. She felt like she was intruding. But... He hadn't told her to leave, so-<em>

"_I'll definitely take down __End__."_

_Juvia glanced at him in shock. It had been so silent... He'd startled her badly. She was silent a moment, as she looked at him. He still stared straight ahead at the grave marker._

"_Yes. Yes, You will... W-We will..."_

_That's when Gray looked at her. She froze in place. Her eyes were huge. Maybe she shouldn't have assumed that he'd let her-?_

"_Thank you, Juvia..."  
><em>

_He said again softly. She just nodded and smiled..._

"_Gray-Sama has nothing to thank Juvia for..."_

"_Yes, I do."_

He said and she watched as he got up off of the rock they'd been sitting on and held out his hand to help her up. She looked at him, then to his hand. Hesitantly, she reached out, taking his hand in her own and letting him pull her to her feet.

_Then he let her go. He put his hands in his pockets and started walking away._

_She clenched her glove-clad hands in front of her chest, watching him go. Then she started after him._

"_Where will Gray-Sama go now?"_

She asked softly as she walked behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at her and shrugged.

_"Right now? I'm going to get hammered."_

"You shouldn't drink alone in your current state..."

"_Then come with me."  
><em>

_She blushed slightly. Was he asking her on a date?_

"_If Gray-Sama doesn't mind..."_

_And she followed him to a bar._

* * *

><p><strong>4 Hours After That:<strong>

_The door to his rooms at the inn that he was currently staying at, swung open and Juvia walked in, with Gray's arm slung over her shoulder. Most of his weight on her. He groaned when she turned on the light and then she started to help him to the bed._

"_Gray-Sama. You shouldn't have had so much to drink!"_

_She protested and tried to dislodge him from her shoulder, to lower him to the bed._

_However, he grabbed her at the last second and somehow she ended up on his bed, looking up at him as he watched her. He was leaning over her, her hands pinned on either side of her head. _

_Her hands held in place by his hands around her slender wrists. Though, he wasn't holding her too tightly. She, in all honesty, could have pushed him away if she wished. _

_But, she obviously didn't wish to. Her hat had fallen off in the movement that landed her in this position._

_Her legs spread with one of his knees, leaning on the bed between them._

"_Gray... Sama?"_

"_Juvia... S'ank youh furrr stayin' wifh me."_

_He said, she giggled because of the way he sounded. But soon her giggles halted when he kissed her. Her dark blue eyes widened, she watched his face. His own eyes were closed, then, she kissed him back, her own eyes finally sliding shut. The hands on her wrists loosened even more and, after a few minutes, she felt a gentle tugging at her dress/coat buttons. Her heart was beating fast with anticipation. _

_Then, she soon felt his cool skin brushing against her own desire-caused fevered skin as he freed each button from its loop._

_She whimpered, squirming slightly as a pressure started to build in her lower body._

_Then his tongue was against her closed mouth. Without a second's hesitation, she let her lips part with a soft gasp and then his tongue was exploring her mouth as he deepened the kiss._

'_**Gray...'**_

_She slid her hands up his chest and started unbuttoning his shirt as he suddenly broke the hungry kiss. She blinked and he smiled at her, before he kissed her again. _

_She cried out softly as he slid his hands under her bra, gently fondling her breasts as she finished unbuttoning the last button on his shirt and she started shoving it off of his shoulders. He groaned and reluctantly pulled away from her, she sat up and once his shirt was off, she slid her hands over his bare chest._

_She leaned down and started kissing and licking his neck, he groaned and pressed his knee right against her groin. She threw her head back, panting as she cried out softly in pleasure._

"_Liked that?"_

He asked with a smirk as he pressed her back onto the bed.

_She nodded as she tried to touch him again. He shook his head and slid his hands under her and unclasped her bra. Then he removed it and the dress/coat the rest of the way. Once he was done, she was only in her panties and he was naked from the waist up. She had covered her bare breasts._

_"No you don't."_

He murmured as he gently pulled her hands from them. Once more he pinned her hands on either side of her head.

_Her cheeks were flushed and her chest was rising and falling rapidly, causing her breasts to bounce slightly. He ground his knee against her again and she cried out in pleasure once more, her eyes half-lidded and shining with passion and pleasure._

_"I can't believe how beautiful you look right now."_

He said, causing her to blush even more as he leaned down and took the tip of one of her breasts into his warm mouth.

"_Gray-S-Sama! Oh!"_

_She squirmed again, pressing her aching lower body to his knee. He continued what he was doing with his mouth, but released one of her hands. He immediately felt her fingers thread in his black hair as he continued to pleasure her breast with his mouth and tongue. _

_Meanwhile, his free hand, slid down and into her, panties and he started exploring her with his fingers, making her pant, cry out his name and squirm even more. After that, one thing lead to another and..._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx End Flash Back xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

* * *

><p>Gray groaned softly. His head was killing him now. He went to move, but found that something was snuggled against him.<p>

He blinked and looked down at the bed. Juvia was in his arms. She was sleeping soundly, a smile on her pretty face, and she was very naked.

'**What happe- Oooholy SHIT!'**

He thought, as the events of the day and night before, came flashing through his mind, just as they had with Juvia a while before. He had been drunk, this hadn't been his first time drinking, how had he let this happened. She had been drinking too, had he forced her? He worried for a while, until the entirety of his memories resurfaced. When he finally remembered it all clearly, he realized that he hadn't forced her. Though he wasn't sure how much of it SHE'D remember.

He had finally acted on the feelings that he had, had for her for so very long. So, he hoped that she would be able to properly remember it all. Sighing, he sat up and she reached for his hand. She was still asleep, contentedly.

"Gray-Sama..."

He ran both of his hands over his face and then through his hair. What was he going to do...?

On top of that, seeing her naked again. Remembering what he'd done with her and TO her, the night before. He licked his lips nervously and realized that he could still taste her.

He groaned softly, swallowing hard. He was in trouble here... He felt his lower body reacting again. He wanted her again. But, they needed to talk before he took her again.

No matter how much he seemed to now ache for her. He glanced at himself under the blanket. And decided that a cold shower should help.

"Juvia...lo...vesss... Graaaay-... Sa...mah..."

He smirked as he heard her say that in a sleep-heavy voice. He realized with a start, that she was really beautiful like this. The thought occurred to him that he'd like to burn their clothes and chain her to the bed. And not let her leave until he had his fill of her... He blushed when he realized that he had actually thought that.

'_**Gray, you're a pervert! You've been spending too much time hanging around Loki, man.'  
><strong>_  
>He sighed heavily and then, after a little more time had passed, he decided that sitting there all day would get him nowhere. So, he slipped out of the bed and went to take that shower.<p>

Hoping that his little "Friend" down there, would calm down if he did. For extra cold, he added some of his ice make magic, to the already cold water. He ended up taking a shower so cold that even he was shivering when he was done. But, thankfully, the "little Gray" was no longer standing at attention... That was, until he walked out of the bathroom and saw Juvia again. Asleep in the bed, clutching his pillow. Her bare butt uncovered and facing him. He looked down at himself again, and sighed.

"Oh hell."

He went back into the shower.

* * *

><p>When Juvia awoke again, she found Gray gone. The side of the bed he'd been on was cold and she heard no sounds at all that indicated that he was around. She got up, pulling the sheet around her naked body, and started looking around the rooms, for him. Her thighs still hurt a bit.<p>

She wondered if she was supposed to still be this sore from intercourse. Though, she had to admit, he had been a bit rough when he was... Her cheeks flamed and she slapped them both to try and get her thoughts off of that. She didn't need to be thinking about that!

After she walked around, she had determined that he was gone. And, she returned to the bed, feeling heartbroken. She went to get back in, but, when she pulled the blankets back, she saw a blood stain where her hips had been.

'_**No wonder Juvia is still so sore...'**_

She thought and with a deep sigh. She let the sheet fall from around her body. She then grabbed her clothes from the previous day, and went to the bathroom that was connected to the room.

She'd figure out what to do after a shower.

* * *

><p>Gray had gone to get them something to eat after he'd had his 4th shower. He had been gone longer than he planned though. So when he came back, he was alarmed to see the bedroom empty and her clothes were gone. He sat the food down on a table and was turning to leave hoping to find her, when he saw the bathroom door open and out walked Juvia. She blinked and stared at him. Freezing in mid-step with a towel to her hair. She was fully dressed, except for her feet being bare.<p>

"Gray-Sama..."

She said as she bit her lip and looked at the floor.

"How are you feeling?"

He asked as he tried to mask his relief that she had not run away. She glanced at him through her bangs and smiled a bit.

"Juvia... Is..."

She sighed, remembering that he'd asked her to try and speak normally, instead of in the 3rd person, which was how she usually spoke. He'd asked her this, when he'd been making love to her.

"I. I am... Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little sore."

She whispered finally, blushing as she glanced back at him again. He was blinking at her, looking startled.

'_**Does he not remember asking me to speak normally?'**_

She wondered and then took a step closer to him. He took a step back and she frowned. She wanted to cry. Why was he backing away from her? Was... Had she been no good in bed...

He watched her, his eyes widening as her lower lip trembled. Then her legs gave out and she collapsed to the floor. She started sobbing uncontrollably. Covering her eyes as she sobbed into her hands.

"I... I'm sorry Gray!"

She cried and he pulled his hands from his pocket. What was he supposed to do now?

"What are you sorry about now!?"

He asked, sounding incredulous. He knelt before her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her as she sobbed.

"Juvia wasn't a good lover. B-because it was her first time!"

She finally said as she sobbed into his shoulder. His eyes widened and he gently pushed her away from him, looking into her eyes. She tried to look away, her face red from embarrassment, so he cupped her face in his hands as he looked into her eyes.

"I never said you were bad..."

He said as he brushed at her tear stained cheeks with his thumbs. She blinked wet eyelashes at him and bit her lip again. Her eyes darted away.

"Gray-Sama's not m-mad...? At Juvia?"

"No, why would I be mad? Last night, was the most amazing night... You were amazing, Juvia. And I asked you last night, to please stop talking in the 3rd person like that. It's the only thing about you that I find bothers me..."

He said gently and she sniffled, flashing him a weak smile.

"O-ok, Juvia will- I mean... I. I, will try to remember."

She said softly and then blushed when he leaned over and kissed her softly. When he broke the kiss, he helped her to her feet and handed her, her breakfast. They sat at a table in a corner of the room and ate in silence.

* * *

><p><em><strong>An hour and 10 minutes later:<strong>_

Juvia looked at Gray nervously.

"W... Where are we going now, Gray? Now that Fairy Tail has disbanded...? W-What are we suppose to do? That was our family... And... And..."

She asked, hoping that she could assume that he'd let her stay with him. He watched her, she looked like she was going to cry again. He leaned forward slightly.

"Juvia... You need to try and get a grip. I realize that your a water mage... But if you cry any more, you might run out of water."

She looked up at him. Blinked a few times and sniffled as she rubbed some unshed tears from her eyes.

"Good girl. Now, to answer your question-"

He said with his voice softer now. She sniffled again and looked at him.

"I'm going to Lamia Scale."

Her eyes widened at his announcement. And she took a moment, then, finally, she nodded.

"Does Gray-Sama... Sorry... Do you want to train with Lyon?"

He nodded again.

"You know, Juvia... If it's too hard for you to talk normally I can try to get used to it..."

She smiled, blushing deeply.

"Juv-I mean, I... I want to try and do as Gr-... As you wish."

He smiled.

"Will you be coming with me to Lamia Scale, Juvia?"

She nodded.

"I know Lyon bothers you."

"I'm yours now, Gray... Body and soul."

She said softly as she squirmed. He knew that she was likely remembering the night before.

"Juvia..."

She looked up and he reached out, pulling her out of her chair and onto his lap. She blushed brightly as she found herself straddling his hips.

"I said this last night, but... I think you need to hear it again."

He said as he slid his hand up under her dress/coat, causing her to shiver in pleasure as his fingers caressed her hip, where her Fairy Tail insignia was.

"I love you..."

He said and leaned forward, kissing her softly as he slid that wandering hand up further. This action caused her to moan. He had said that the night before. She would never forget that. Because he'd said it after making love to her, and before they'd fallen asleep finally.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Week &amp; A Half Later:<strong>_

"JUVIA! MY LOVELY JUVIA!"

Lyon Vastia rushed forward, in his hand, a bouquet of roses made of ice, bloomed, and he dropped to one knee before the Water and Ice mages as the whole of the guild watched the scene. Some looked amused, some looked like they pitied him. Some (like Chelia Blendy) looked like they'd like to rip her to pieces...

Juvia backed up, looking uncomfortable as she watched the love-struck ice mage kneeling on the floor... She hid behind Gray a little.

Gray eyed the 2 of them with amusement in his eyes.

"Do you make a habit of greeting the girlfriends of old friends, like this, Lyon?"

Gray asked as he slid his arm around her waist and pulled Juvia up against him. She didn't like being mean to Lyon, but... He was quite annoying.

Still, as his face fell, as the ice roses melted in his hand, she felt bad. She watched him get to his feet and glare at Gray.

"Girlfriend? Since when?"

He asked as he frowned at Gray.

"Almost 2 weeks ago. After a week or so of-... Well... We stayed in our room. Anyway, we decided to remain lovers... She's mine."

He said, and Juvia blushed, looking at her feet, wishing he hadn't been so blunt.

"I'm going to talk to Ooba Babasaama, Gray..."

She told her lover, as he kissed her cheek. Then she left to find the guild mistress.

"Did you force her?"

Gray snorted, his dark blue eyes shifting from his retreating lover's back, to his old friend and rival...

"No,"

"Then how d-"

"That's none of your business. Just keep your hands off of whats mine."

He said and then frowned as he looked at his old friend.

"Lyon... I'm really sorry... Look, I..."

He added with a sigh.

"I didn't come here to rub it in your face."

"Then why did you come out here? You seem to be doing a fairly good job of it, for someone who's not trying to rub it in my face..."

"I need your help."

"Help?"

"Yeah. I need you to help me train. Juvia and I want to join the guild. She wants help training as well. She was hoping that maybe Yuka or Chelia would help her wo-"

Gray trailed off as Lyon's eyes widened. The silver haired young man's mouth opened and closed, mutely, like a fish. Unable to say much of anything. Finally, when Juvia came back, a while later, he unfroze.

"I-I'll think about helping..."

He said and then stalked off.

"What did she say?"

Gray asked Juvia. She was watching Lyon worriedly. But finally, she looked at her lover. She saw that he was looking at her expectantly, an eyebrow raised.

"She said we could join. But... If we annoy her, she said that she'll make us spin... Whatever that means."

She said with a soft sigh.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Over The Course Of The Next Year Or So: <strong>_

Juvia and Gray were both involved with heavy training.

Sherry & Chelia Blendy, were working with Juvia mostly, to help her create more powerful attacks.

Lyon and Jura were working with Gray. Sometimes Yuka the wave magic user would help either Juvia or Gray with the training as well. Also, Jura started doing research for Gray. In order to help him figure out the location and identity of the demon called: "END".

Aside from the research and training, Gray went on missions with the two, while Juvia went on missions with the Blendy cousins.

She soon became fairly close to both girls, now that Sherry was after Ren and Chelia was after Lyon (who was no longer after Juvia it seemed).

There were even some occasions where they ended up working with teams from Blue Pegasus on a few missions.

That's how Juvia and Gray eventually found out that Wendy and Lucy were with them.  
>The girls had kept in touch with their other friends over the year. So they also told Gray and Juvia how everyone else was:<p>

Laxus had gone off on his own, having given the slip to the Thunder God Tribe.

Which, none of the 3 of them had been very happy about. All 3 had been extremely hurt. But, finally they chose to do their own things, while waiting for him to come back.  
>Erza, Cana, Lisanna &amp; Evergreen - had apparently joined Mermaid's Heel.<br>Bixlow went off on his own. Whereabouts currently: Unknown.  
>Freed started working at a local Magnolia library as a record keeper.<br>Mirajane, at a bar. Elfman at the same bar as a bouncer in Magnolia. However, anyone who knew them also didn't want to mess with either. So, mostly Elfman just sat around looking intimidating.

Romeo Cobalt, Bisca & Alzak Connell were working together as bounty hunters. It seemed that Romeo liked hanging with the husband and wife, and on top of that he was still training as a fire mage, in order to help Natsu, whenever he came back.

While Macao and Wakaba, got various odd jobs.

Reedus got a job that required his artwork. But when Juvia asked Lucy what kind of job it was, she had said she wasn't really sure. But that the job he'd taken had been in Crocus.  
>Levy managed to somehow get a job as the keeper and caretaker of the great magical library. Gajeel and Pantherlily, who had been planning on joining Sabertooth, chose to stay with her.<p>

Claiming that she & the library, both, needed body guards.  
>Jet started working as a messenger boy and Droy started working as a gardener for the town of Magnolia.<p>

Max started another gift shop, selling Reedus' artwork as well as other things related to the once proud Fairy Tail guild. Laki and Warren, for some strange reason stayed with him. Working in his gift shop.  
>As for Kinana... She vanished after a cloakedhooded man stopped by the remains of the disbanding Fairy Tail guild hall.

She spoke to him quietly, her eyes widening, and then she just walked out with him. Telling Mira that she would be back after a while.

Master Makarov, it seemed, was sticking close to Porlyusica. For some strange reason.

* * *

><p>Eventually Gray realized that Jura, had started to act strangely. Whenever Gray asked how his research was going, he'd get quiet and excuse himself. It didn't take Gray long to realize that he likely found something out, about END and that he was keeping it from him.<p>

When he voiced this worry to Juvia, she in turn told Chelia.

Chelia, who was close to Juvia now, wanted to help. So, one day, she used her sky magic to eavesdrop on Jura and Lyon. The spell utilized air, and made the words spoken in a room with a closed door, float through the cracks and to her own ears.

When she had heard what alarmed her the most, she went to Juvia. Not even listening to the whole conversation.

* * *

><p>"END is who!?"<p>

Juvia asked, sounding incredulous. Her dark blue eyes were huge and sad looking.

"That's what Master Jura said... I'm sorry that I can't offer any more help."

Chelia said and Juvia smiled. She hugged her younger friend and thanked her, then she went looking for Gray immediately.

First Juvia went to the training room, where Gray and Lyon often practiced hand to hand combat with their Ice-Make magic. However, the only one in the room, was Lyon. She bit her lip worriedly and started to leave. Hoping that he hadn't noticed her.

"Juvia?"

'_**Damn!'**_

She turned to Lyon with a bright smile.

"Yes?"

"What's up?"

"I... Ummm... Well, I was looking for Gray..."

Lyon's face fell and he sighed.

"He went out to train by himself outside. He should be on the hill by the old oak tree."

She nodded, smiling.

"Thank you Lyon."

Then she turned to leave.

He watched her go, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wished she had loved him.

* * *

><p>When Juvia finally found Gray, he was shirtless. His shirt hanging on a tree branch as he practiced his magic. She stayed silent, her hands folded in front of her, watching him. Admiring the way he moved.<p>

Until finally, he noticed her. He stopped and looked at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Juvia?"

She walked closer. The breeze started to pick up. Ruffling her hair, so she put a hand up, holding it back from her face, a bit as she looked at him.

"Gray... I know what lord Jura is hiding from you."

His eyes widened and he came closer. Grabbing his shirt he used it to wipe his sweat off, then slipped the shirt on. Buttoning it up as he listened to his girlfriend.

"A... Apparently END is a fire demon. Also, he's in a dormant state. So, he sleeps within a human who is... Unaware."

He nodded, crossing his arms as she went on.

"END is also..."

She sighed, wringing her hands now.

"Also?"

Gray prompted softly.

She looked into his eyes. Grim determination shining in her own, along with a deep sadness.

"END is also a... A Fire Dragon Slayer, Gray."

Gray blinked at her. He looked as if he thought that he had NOT just heard what he thought he had.

"Excuse me?"

"A... Fire Dragon Slayer..."

"G-Gray...?"

"They think it's Natsu, don't they?"

She hesitated a moment, then nodded.

"Of all the..."

He sighed and started walking away, heading past her and down the hill.

"Gray-Sama...?"

Without thinking, in her fear over his reaction, she had reverted to her original speech pattern... He looked very, VERY mad.

"There's no way that Natsu is a demon. I've known him most of my life! Stupid? Yes. Demon? No way!"

He was muttering. Juvia got even more worried. She rushed after him with large alarmed eyes.

However, when Gray finally got to the training room that she had found Lyon in a short time before, it was empty. Juvia had just made it to the room, gasping for air, as she leaned against the door jam and tried to catch her breath when Gray turned on his heals and walked away.

'_**Huh? Gray-Sama! Wait for Juvia!'**_

She mentally sighed and followed her lover as he headed to the guild mistress's office.  
>Intent on asking her where Lyon was.<p>

* * *

><p>"That brat? He and Jura just took time off of the guild. Something about demon hunting."<p>

She said, sounding highly annoyed as she made some poor unnamed man spin not far away.

Gray thanked her and left. Juvia bowed quickly to the old woman, and then hurried to follow Gray from the room.

"What now, Gray-Sama?"

"Now, I get a horse and go after their asses. It's been a little over a year since Natsu left, he'll be coming home soon... And Juvia...?"

"Yes?"

"I told you to stop adding Sama to my name. We're beyond that. And it's been quite some time now since you stopped doing that..."

She nodded.

"Almost a year..."

She confirmed softly. She watched his back. Every movement he made said he was mad... Very, very mad. And likely not because she was calling him Sama...

"I forget, when I am nervous."

She said finally. He stopped suddenly, rounding on her, she walked right into him and he slammed her up against the nearest wall, fusing his mouth over hers in a heated kiss. She felt like her knees had just turned to jelly. She grasped at his shirt as she whimpered. The kiss was hungry, angry and demanding. When he finally pulled back, she was breathless and her lips were slightly swollen. Her eyes half lidded as she watched him.

"Don't be. You have no reason to be nervous around me. I won't do anything careless."

He said as he kissed her again, this time more softly, and then he was gone and she was left blinking in a confused state. Once her knees stopped swaying, she started after him again. When she caught up to him, he was still walking at a quick, long-legged pace.

Her legs were straining to keep up with him. Then, finally, they reached the stables, and he stopped.

Lamia Scale had horses, and a stable. Gray and Juvia rented 2 horses and then they took off... Gray created a ball made of ice crystal, which floated in front of him as he rode.

She watched from slightly behind him and to the side as he spoke to the ice crystal.

"Show me: Lyon Vastia!"

She watched with wide eyes as the crystal showed Lyon on a horse, he and Jura were making good time. She supposed that this was a new ability of Gray's. A result of his new training?

Gray cursed and let the crystal fall, shattering as it hit the ground. Then he kicked his heels into his horse's sides and leaned forward. Then animal started racing faster.

Juvia squeaked, she wasn't as good on a horse! She watched Gray move so far ahead that he soon vanished. So, she tried to urge her horse to catch up!

* * *

><p>When Juvia finally caught up with them, she found Gray and Jura at a stand off. A wall of earth blocking the path. In Gray's hand was a sword made of Ice, and in Jura's was what appeared to be a stone one.<p>

"Gray!"

"Juvia, go after Lyon!"

"There's a wall-"

She said as her horse danced in place.

"You can get over it. It should be no issue for you."

She blushed when he said that, though she wasn't sure why... She nodded after a moment, then walked her horse around the two men.

"Where are you lookin, Jura?"

Jura glanced at Gray, he'd been looking at Juvia.

"That wall is too thick for her to turn it into mud."

He commented.

"I wasn't assuming that's what she'd do. And I'd say that she didn't have that in mind either."

Gray responded, he glanced at his lover, and smiled. She was thinking, looking around for a source of water.

'_**Good girl.'**_

He thought. She wasn't letting them distract her.

Jura lunged at Gray and he jumped back.

Juvia did notice that, she glanced over her shoulder and then back ahead of herself. She had to stay focused!

Gray would be ok. It was Gray, after all.

She sighed and closed her eyes, trying to feel for a source of water.

'_**THERE!'**_

Her eyes snapped open and she looked to her right. She could faintly make out the shimmer of a small body of water through the trees and foliage of the woods they were in. She glanced at Gray and Jura once more, both were using their swords and fighting. Gray was smaller and Jura had the advantage of the ground that Gray stood on. She watched as her boyfriend had trouble blocking Jura's sword, and keeping his balance as the ground below him rippled a bit.

"Don't pay attention to me!"

He suddenly shouted, she jumped. He wasn't even looking at her!

"RIGHT!... Sorry, my love!"

She sighed and turned back to the source of water. She closed her eyes once more, trying to block out all sounds, and focus her magic.

Finally, she used her magic to call to the water. Grasping it and pulling it towards her.

Jura stopped moving suddenly and looked, Gray did as well. A massive wave came through the trees and hovered over Juvia, her hands were raised over her head, her eyes trained on the water above her.

"What on Earthland...?"

"Never mind her!"

Gray snapped and swung at the older man, hoping that whatever she was doing, it worked.

Meanwhile, Juvia used her magic to maneuver and shape the water into floating blocks of water. When she was done, she had giant steps.

"Gray!"

She called, glancing at him. He looked at her a moment and blocked another swing of Jura's sword. She didn't have to voice what she was asking. He stuck out his left hand while still fighting, and the water steps froze in an instant. She smiled.

"Thanks!"

She kicked her horse lightly to get it going, and backed up as much as was possible.

"She can't be-"

Jura froze as Juvia and her horse took a running leap. They landed on the first block and slid, but she made her horse jump immediately after and they continued until she and her horse were standing on top of Jura's wall.

"If they jump from there they'll both be-"

Jura stopped what he was saying as Gray swung at him.

"Keep your eyes on me, Jura!"

"But, Gray... She'll-"

"She'll be safe. It's Juvia, after all."

He said and waved his hand in the direction of the blocks. They melted, and continued hovering there a moment, until finally Juvia called the water to her, once again, it hovered over her, and she kicked her horse, urging the frightened animal to jump. He shied away, but finally did. Jura and Gray watched. Stopping all movement. Of course, they couldn't see what happened on the other side.

Both seemed to be holding their breaths.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the wall, Juvia had maneuvered the mass of water below her horse as it jumped. The water carried them safely to the ground. Then she gathered the water one last time, sending it high in the air and letting it rain down. The rain lets Gray know that she was ok.<p>

She kicked her still frightened horse into a gallop and started down the path after Lyon.

On the other side of the wall from her, Gray and Jura stood, both getting soaked as the water rained down on them both.

"I can't believe that-"

"We're still Fairy Tail Mages."

Gray said. Jura blinked at him and then, he started laughing.

"I suppose you are. Once a Fairy Tail Mage, always a Fairy Tail Mage. Master Makarov raised you kids well!"

Gray grinned.

"Yes, he did."

He agreed. Both had put their swords away.

* * *

><p>Juvia had gotten caught in her own rain of water, so, as she and her horse raced down the path she had to wipe the water from her eyes. Her blood felt like it was on fire! She had been so frightened that her plan wouldn't work!<p>

She giggled a little in relief. Resting a hand against the flat of her belly, she had been so frightened that she thought she might be ill. Her stomach was still fluttering with nerves!

She continued on, until finally, she spotted Lyon. He was sitting on a rock on the side of the road. His horse was laying beside him and there was ice around one of the animal's legs. She reined her horse to a slow trot, and then to a complete stop. Lyon looked up.

"Hi Juvia..."

He sounded miserable.

"What happened?"

"My horse got spooked by something and twisted, it's ankle..."

She dismounted and checked the animal's leg.

"It doesn't seem to be broken after all. Make sure it doesn't get frostbite, though."

She said gently as he eyed her.

"How'd you get past Jura's wall...?"

She smiled slightly.

"It's too complicated to explain."

He frowned but nodded. Finally, she tied her horse's reins to a tree, and then sat beside him.

"Are you hurt?"

He looked like he wasn't going to respond, at first, but then he nodded.

"Yeah, my horse fell over, and my leg was caught under its side."

"Can I look?"

"What can you do?"

"I can try and ease the pain, Chelia helped me to learn to use my water magic to do minor healing and pain easing spells."

He frowned and opened his mouth to respond, but just then the breeze picked up. The breeze turned into a wind and grew stronger and stronger, until Chelia appeared before them hovering in the air.

"I came to get all of you, Lord Jura and Gray are heading back to the guild now."

"What? Why?"

Lyon asked, looking annoyed.

"Because, Natsu Dragneel and Happy are at the guild and were asking for Gray and Juvia."

She said landing on her feet. Then she walked over to Lyon's horse, she healed it's leg and then she took a look at Lyon's own leg.

"Thank you Chelia."

Juvia said.

"Absolutely no problem. Also, Lord Jura removed the wall."

She said and Juvia nodded, before she got back on her horse and road off.

"Is he really at La-"

"Yes, Lyon."

He froze with shock. The tone of her voice... Was she mad at him? She never spoke to him like that...

"Are you mad at me?"

She looked up at him thoughtfully, then nodded once.

"Yes,"

"Why?"

"Because you and Lord Jura ran off, half-cocked with the intention of harming one of our friends."

"But, he's a-"

"We have no proof that he is END and even if he is, there still may be a way for him to be saved."

He blinked at her and then she got to her feet.

"Please come home, now!"

She said and then she was gone in a swirl of wind.

* * *

><p>When Juvia got back, she walked in and blinked.<p>

Ooba Babasaama, Was there, and was making 4 people spin.

Gray, Happy, Natsu and Lord Jura were all spinning. The girl giggled as the old woman finally stopped the spinning. She looked at Gray and then Juvia.

"You're no longer in my guild. Take his fire dragon slaying menace and get out."

She blinked, but didn't say anything as Gray walked over to her and shook his head. He looked very dizzy.

Finally, She nodded and looked back at the old woman.

"Yes, Ooba Babasaama."

She said and left with Gray, Natsu and Happy to get their things packed.

"What happened?"

She asked Gray softly.

"She found out that we were all fighting... But we're the only ones who are leaving because... We've been called back to Magnolia. Natsu came to get us."

"By Master Makaro-?"

Gray shook his head.

"No, by Master Gildarts."

Her eyes widened and the two finished gathering their things, and saying goodbye to their friends in this guild, then they left with the happily chattering Natsu and Happy.

* * *

><p>A while later, Gray &amp; Juvia realized that they were heading further away from Magnolia.<p>

"Where are we going?"

"That's what I've been asking this flaming IDIOT."

Natsu blinked at Juvia and Gray, then scratched his head, looking a bit awkward.

"Oh, I didn't hear you Gray. Hmm... Well, Lucy and Wendy are over that-a-way. They joined Blue Pegasus."

Juvia nodded.

"We knew that."

"And Cana and Erza, Lisanna and Evergreen are in Mermaid's Heel... Gildarts said I should pick all of them up and bring them back with me."

Gray smirked.

"He just doesn't want to see Cana, right now, cause she's likely to be pissed."

Natsu nodded.

"Probably. Anyway, Mermaid is closest. Then we'll go to Pegasus."

He said and walked away.

Gray shook his head, following Natsu. Juvia touched Gray's arm and he leaned his head towards her.

"He seems like our Natsu."

"That's because Lyon and Jura were wrong."

He said it confidently.

Juvia smiled. Natsu, who was walking ahead with his arms folded behind his head, looked at the 2 of them over his shoulder, above them, Happy was watching Gray and Juvia with a strange gleam in his eyes.

"Did you guys say something?"

Natsu asked innocently, having thought that one of them was talking to him.

"No. Sorry Natsu, we were just-"

Juvia was cut off by Gray suddenly swearing and jumping beside her. She and Natsu looked and saw that he was jumping at Happy. Who was giggling behind a paw and flying just out of Gray's reach.

"I SWEAR! YOU HAD BETTER NOT SAY IT, YOU MANGY-"

"Natsu, Natsu!"

"What Happy?"

"Save me!"

He cried and his behind his friend's back. Gray rounded on Natsu but Juvia held her boyfriend off.

"What's wrong?"

She asked quietly. Meanwhile, Natsu looked at Happy with a raised eyebrow.

"He _**liiiikes **_her!"

Happy said and both Gray and Juvia stopped and looked at him. Both faces getting beat red.

Natsu looked at the two and considered it.

"Huh... Guess you're right. Now that I'm paying attention, he smells like Juvia as well as himself, and she smells like Gray."

Juvia started fidgeting, looking at her hands.

"I swear, Natsu, I'll-"

Happy floated up, taking Natsu with him both were laughing, as Gray swore.

"I've gotta tell Erza and Lucy!"

Natsu shouted as he and Happy flew ahead towards Mermaid's Heel. Gray stood there fuming, as Juvia looked at him from under her bangs.

"Does it matter if he's a demon or not?"

She asked after a few minutes. Gray looked at her and sighed.

"No, either way, he's dead."

She sighed. She knew that she had better find a way to calm him down before he saw Natsu again.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Gray and Juvia walked into the Mermaid's heal compound, Juvia was walking a little stiffly, still a bit red faced and Gray had her by the hand.<p>

"There you are, Natsu and Happy got here a while ago."

Erza said as she greeted them.

"We got sidetracked."

Gray said.

"Juvia... Are you ok?"

Erza asked and the girl nodded.

"Yeah, I just... I, um..."

Gray sighed and looked back at Erza.

"So, are we ready to go?"

"Not just yet... We need to talk to Juvia alone. GIRL TALK TIME!"

Cana said with a giggle, as she and Lisanna came, seemingly out of nowhere and grabbed his girlfriend, and then he was alone.

"Natsu! What did you tell them!?"

He shouted, but heard nothing. He sighed and sat on a fallen tree, facing the doors to the guild hall and rested his cheek on his hand. The elbow of that arm resting on his knee.

"You better stay scarce!"

He added and growled softly when he heard Happy giggle from somewhere. Now that they knew, the whole guild would know... What a mess.

He'd get no peace now that the others knew about him and Juvia!

_**.**_

_**Fin~**_

_**.**_

_**Please look forward to Erza & Jellal's one-shot:**_

_**Chapter #3 - Traumatic Freedom**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Necessary Disclaimers Section:<strong>_

I claim no ownership to the anime, manga or the characters.

I just love the anime and the manga.

I am making no money, whatsoever off of this. This is a story by a fan, meant for other fans that love it as much as I do.

Copyright/Ownership- The anime and manga of "Fairy Tail" and it's other related animes and mangas.

Copyrighted by Hiro Mashima and all other entities that are involved with the creation/publication of the anime/manga.

**~*~Windeen~*~**

**~*~Windy~*~**


	3. Not A Chapter: Just An Authors Note

**_Update On The Reason For The Late Chapter Updating Is Located On My Profile._**

_If you plan on reviewing the real chapter for this story, I suggest you don't respond via a review. Otherwise, you will have to send a PM for your review. So, instead, if you have any questions, go ahead and send me a PM whenever. I'll respond as soon as possible. But, I am not, by any means, forgetting this story or any of my other ones. Nor will I drop any of them._


End file.
